User blog:Beatnik Doctor/List of Champions the Beatnik Doc thinks are OP
> Taking my blogs seriously I seriously hope you don't do this. Beatnik Doctor 05:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, fellas. As this community's professional player and advice-guy-bro-man, I've compiled a list of champions that I think... nay, that I KNOW are overpowered. So take a seat and chill. Like Ashe. Geddit? Shut up. ; Face it, stealth is a stupid idea. In laning phase, it is preferable to push the lane incredibly fast so that we get to the enemy tower. We're not going to get to the nexus if the tower's still standing! And then suddenly, EVELYNN shoves a love spike up my buttocks. Not cool. And she's kicking me. What is she, my ex-wife? Stop that, it hurts. And with a big slow to boot! Does Riot really expect me to spend 125 gold on a Vision Ward? What noobs! Oh, would you look at that? Her hair is standing up like in those Chinese cartoons! I guess that makes her a Super Saiyan, huh, Riot! That's the reason she's so overpowered?! "It takes little effort to move like this in heels... because I'm OP!" ; Come on. His ultimate makes him attack the entire team (that's FIVE TIMES THE DAMAGE). And his Expunge makes him deal 510 damage at rank 5. What kind of stupidity is this? So overpowered. I mean, throw me a freaking bone here. I should be able to towerdive him at level 1 if he's at 40% health. Oh look, he slowed me. So stupid! And how can he fire faster with a crossbow? I thought they took at least 60 seconds to reload. Stupid Riot. Overpowered, I say! "Oh! What's that smell? Oh, its my OP." ; She has FOUR dashes. On short cooldowns. WITH NO MANA COST. How does that not scream OP? Want to attack Riven? Too bad, she'll use Flash! Or rather, FOUR FLASHES! Overpowered. And she screeches like a harpy on each attack! My ears, Riot! I'm going to sue you good! "A broken blade is more than enough for the likes of you... because it's OP!" ; So I'm Cho'Gath, with 6 stacks of Feast, right? Chilling in lane (like le Ashe xDxDXDXDXD LOOLOL LE) and then suddenly Xin Zhao charges me from the brush! One HOO HAH HAAARGHS later, I'm knocked into the air. As Cho'Gath. Six stacks of Feast Cho'Gath. How. Does. Xin. Zhao. Do. This. This is an obvious testament of his overpoweredness. "Here's a tip - and OP behind it!" ; I'm a smart player, I know what I'm doing in lane. If I'm doing well, I build offensive items. If I'm getting stomped, I build defensive items. But then I face a Kog'Maw in lane, and he's tearing through my health! I do as I should, get defense, and stack Warmog's. But he still tears through my health! Face it, Riot, THAT is overpowered. "Terror coming... daddy coming... and he's going to be overpowered!" ; Now look here, Riot. He gains 1 AP per minion kill. 5 AP per champion kill? That's obviously overpowered. Really. "Your soul has come to serve my OP!" ; This guy runs fast, never dies, and can't be struck by CC while in Highlander. This is a stupid overpowered character. Honestly, immune to CC during his ultimate? I hate you, Riot. And 80% Attack Speed to boot on his ultimate? Wow. Double damage every 7 strikes?! Too much, Riot. Way too much. "My OP blade is yours." ; A guy that steals armor, magic resist, AND attack damage? Are you trolling, Riot? Seriously, just stack AP on this guy, grab a Lich Bane and enjoy dealing "tons of damage". "Defeat overpowered Trundle? Are you trolling?" ; Face it, he stuns way too much. "But Doc, he runs out of energy faaast!" Shut up! Just stack Glacial Shrouds and suddenly he's OP! 425 bonus energy and 15% additional CDR per shroud. Overpowered, I say. Not only that, but he gets 100% movement speed from his Lightning Rush! Screw that! "Yes, they make shurikens this overpowered!" ; Come on, he can't die during his ultimate? That's overpowered. CC him during his ult, you say? Well, if he requires being CCed during his ultimate, then doesn't that make him a little overpowered? I'd rather save our team CCs for the enemy tank so he can't taunt us. I reckon he should be stunned for the entirety of his ultimate. That's balanced. But Riot's balance team doesn't know what's balanced, do they? "This'll be an OP slaughter." ;Wards Alright, I'll admit, wards aren't technically champions, but they're still OP. ; OP ; OP ;Every Single Champion OP (especially ) Seriously, Riot, learn to balance. Beatnik Doctor 05:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts